gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Schlacht der Bastarde (Episode)
"Die Schlacht der Bastarde"Quotenmeter.de (im Original: "Battle of the Bastards")HBO-Schedule ist die neunte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die neunundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Miguel Sapochnik. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 19. Juni 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 20. Juni 2016. Inhalt Meereen steht unter Feuer! Doch Daenerys (Emilia Clarke) schlägt mit ihren Drachen und ihren getreuen Dothraki zurück. Jon Schnee (Kit Harington), Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner) und die zusammengewürfelte Schar ihrer Gefolgsleute trifft unterdessen auf die Überzahl von Ramsay Boltons (Iwan Rheon) gut organisierten Soldaten. Die Schlacht um Winterfell beginnt! :Quelle: Sky Handlung In Meereen thumb|250px|Die Schlacht um Meereen In Meereen dauert die Belagerung und Bombardierung der Stadt durch die Meister der anderen Sklavenstädte noch an. Daenerys gibt ihre Pläne, Yunkai und Astapor sowie deren Bewohner im Feuer untergehen zu lassen, bekannt. Nach dieser Verkündung erzählt Tyrion ihr die Pläne ihres Vaters, der Königsmund in einem Inferno aus Seefeuer untergehen lassen wollte. Daraufhin beschließt sie zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Rat und einer Handvoll Unbefleckter, die Anführer Belicho Paenymion, Yezzan zo Qaggaz und Razdal mo Eraz zu Kapitulationsverhandlungen auf einem Berg über der Stadt zu treffen. Die Meister stellen harte Bedingungen, die u.a. den schmachvollen Abzug aus Meereen und zu Fuß durch die Wüste, die Rückgabe aller Befreiten in die Sklaverei, den Verkauf aller Unbefleckten sowie Missandei an den Höchstbietenden sowie die Schlachtung ihrer Drachen beinhalten. Daenerys merkt daraufhin an, dass es wohl einen Kommunikationsfehler gegeben hat und sie die Kapitulation ihrer Gegner erwartet, bevor sie deren Armee und Flotte vernichtet. Als diese verächtlich ablehnen, erscheint Drogon und die Mutter der Drachen steigt auf seinen Rücken. Währenddessen verüben die Söhne der Harpyie vor den Toren der Stadt ein Massaker an der befreiten Bevölkerung, das aber von herbeieilenden Dothraki beendet wird. thumb|250px|Die drei Drachen verbrennen einige der Schiffe der Meister Während Daenerys auf Drogon über die Stadt fliegt, brechen seine beiden Geschwister aus ihrer Zelle aus und gemeinsam lassen sie die Schiffe der Meister im Feuer untergehen. Diese Geschehnisse werden fassungslos von den drei Abgesandten und ihrer Leibgarde beobachtet. Grauer Wurm bietet den Soldaten an, zu ihren Familien zurückkehren zu können, wenn sie ihre Waffen niederlegen, was diese auch umgehend tun und ihre Kommandeure alleine zurück lassen. Tyrion bietet ihnen an, zwei zu verschonen, wenn sich einer bereit erklärt, für die anderen zu sterben, und umgehend bieten Belicho und Razdal ihren Begleiter an. Grauer Wurm tritt vor und zieht sein Kurzschwert, Yezzan fällt betteln auf die Knie während der Unbefleckte seine Klinge schwingt und damit den beiden anderen aufrechtstehenden Meistern die Kehle durchtrennt. Der Verschonte wird mit den Worten vorgeschickt, dass er sein Leben einzig und allein Königin Daenerys zu verdanken hat und das den anderen Sklavenhaltern melden soll. thumb|250px|Daenerys und Asha schließen ein Abkommen Nach ihrem Sieg empfangen Tyrion und Daenerys Theon und Asha Graufreud im Thronsaal der Großen Pyramide und hören sich deren Angebot an: 100 Schiffe der Eisernen Flotte für die Landung in Westeros und dafür die Herrschaft und die Autonomie der Eiseninseln zugesichert zu bekommen. Daenerys spricht aber als Bedingung dafür aus, dass die Plünderungen, Brandschatzungen, Vergewaltigungen und das Morden an den Küsten von Westeros eingestellt werden muss. Auch wenn das gegen die Lebensweise der Eisenmänner ist, nimmt Asha an und die beiden Frauen geben sich die Hände und die Überfahrt nach Westeros scheint gesichert zu sein. Die 100 Schiffe reichen zwar nur - wenn überhaupt - knapp für die Armee, aber die sind immer noch besser als mehr Schiffe von Euron Graufreud, der dafür die Ehe mit Daenerys verlangen würde. Im Norden Sansa, Jon Schnee und Ser Davos begegnen Ramsay Bolton zu einer Unterredung am Vorabend der Zweiten Schlacht um Winterfell. Lord Bolton glaubt, eine kriegerische Auseinandersetzung ließe sich vermeiden, indem Jon einfach niederkniet und Sansa ausliefert. Jon meint, das Blutvergießen vieler Kämpfer sei tatsächlich vermeidbar, wenn er und Ramsay sich einer Entscheidung durch Zweikampf stellen. Ramsay jedoch hat gehört, dass Jon einer der größten Schwertkämpfer sei und vertraut lieber auf seine zahlenmäßig überlegene Armee. Sansa sagt Ramsay seinen morgigen Tod voraus und wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht. Am Abend erklärt Jon Davos und Tormund wie sie gegen Ramsay vorgehen. Danach diskutiert er abermals mit Sansa Stark, die ihn beschwört, nicht ohne die nötigen Männer anzugreifen, jedoch nichts von ihrer Option mit Petyr Baelish und dem Heer vom Grünen Tal erwähnt. Sie fordert ihn auf, mehr auf ihre Erfahrung mit Ramsay zu bauen, doch auf seine Frage, wie man Rickon retten könne, sagt ihr ihre Erfahrung nur, dass es unmöglich sei. Auf seine Frage, was er gegen seine zahlenmäßige Unterlegenheit tun könne passt sie. Jon besucht danach Melisandre und beschwört sie im Fall seines erneuten Ablebens, ihn nicht wiederzubeleben. Melisandre kann das jedoch nicht versprechen, da sie selbst nicht weiß, warum der Herr des Lichts ihr das eine Wunder gewährt hat. Ser Davos findet sich nach seiner Bekundung, in der Nacht vor einer Schlacht immer herumzulaufen, den Scheiterhaufen Sharins und zum Beweis den abgebrannten Rest seines ihr geschenkten hölzernen Hirsches. Am Morgen präsentiert Ramsay vor gegenüberstehenden feindlichen Einheiten Rickon, um ihn aufzufordern, unter seinem Pfeilbeschuß zu seinen Leuten zu fliehen. Damit lockt er Jon Schnee aus der Reserve, der Rickon entgegenstürmend versucht, ihn zu retten, was aber durch einen gezielten Pfeil Ramsays letztendlich misslingt. Dadurch verfällt Jon in Rage und stürmt nach vorne, gefolgt von seinen Männern. Auf diesen Moment hat Ramsay gehofft. Er lässt seine Bogenschützen feuern und durch die Pfeile türmen sich die Leichenberge auf Jons Seite. Als Ramsay denkt, dass die Leichenberge hoch genug sind, befiehlt er den Einsatz seiner Phalanxtruppen. Dadurch erleidet Jons Armee große Verluste. Doch kurz vor dem Ende greifen die Ritter vom Grünen Tal in die Schlacht ein und besiegen die Phalanxtruppen in weniger als einer Minute. Als Ramsay sieht, wie seine Männer sterben, zieht er sich nach Winterfell zurück. Jon, Tormund und der Riese Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun eilen dem fliehenden Ramsay vor die Tore von Winterfell hinterher. Wun Weg schafft es das starke Tor der Burg zu durchbrechen und Ramsays Leute feuern aus allen Rohren. Jedoch kommen Tormunds Wildlinge rechtzeitig und töten die übrigen Männer von Ramsay schnell. Durch einen einzelnen gezielten Pfeil tötet dieser Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun. Ramsay, sich seiner Niederlage bewusst, fordert den von Jon vorgeschlagenen Zweikampf. Schnee kann die Pfeile jedoch abwehren und schlägt wie wild auf Ramsay ein, bis Sansa dazu kommt. Sansa besucht den Hundezwinger, in dem Ramsay auf einem Stuhl gefesselt ist. Ramsay ist ziemlich still und möchte Sansa noch ein wenig anstacheln. Sansa bleibt aber ruhig. Anschließend lässt sie Ramsays Hunde in den Zwinger. Ramsay prahlte vor der Schlacht noch, dass die Hunde seit sieben Tagen nichts mehr gefressen haben und sehr hungrig seien. Ramsay ist überzeugt, dass seine Hunde ihm nichts antun werden. Ein Hund leckt ihm das Gesicht ab und Ramsay befiehlt ihm Sitz und Aus zu machen. Dies nützt allerdings nichts und einer seiner Hunde beißt ihm zuerst ins Gesicht, daraufhin greifen die anderen Hunde Ramsay an, wodurch dieser unter Qualen stirbt. Nachdem das Banner mit dem Zeichen des Hauses Bolten im Hof Winterfells entfernt wurde, wird nun das Banner des Hauses Stark an den Mauern angebracht. Somit steht Winterfell wieder unter der Kontrolle des Hauses Stark. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Bolton-General *Bolton-Hauptmann Tode * Belicho Paenymion * Razdal mo Eraz * Rickon Stark * Lord Kleinjon Umber * Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun * Lord Ramsay Bolton * Bolton-General * Bolton-Hauptmann Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Liam Cunningham als Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Iwan Rheon als Lord Ramsay Bolton *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis Nebendarsteller *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Gemma Whelan as Asha Graufreud *Ian Whyte als Wun Wun *Enzo Cilenti als Yezzan zo Qaggaz *Paul Rattray als Lord Harald Karstark *Dean S. Jagger als Lord Kleinjon Umber *Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark *Bella Ramsey als Lady Lyanna Mormont *George Georgiou als Razdal mo Eraz *Eddie Jackson als Belicho Paenymion *Rory Mullen als Bolton-Hauptmann der Bogenschützen *Mark Tankersley als Bolton-General *David Birkbeck *Paul Garrett als Bogenschütze Nicht im Abspann genannt *James Bleakney als Wildling *Cillean Campbell als Bolton-Soldat *Desmond Edwards als Umber-Soldat *Patrick Kelly als Karstark-Hauptmann der Bogenschützen *Mark Quigley als Mormont-Soldat *Peter Rooney als Karstark-Soldat Anmerkungen Trivia *Der Titel der neunten Episode der sechsten Staffel leitet sich vom Zusammentreffen von Jon Schnee und Ramsay Bolton ab, die beide als Bastarde in der Schlacht aufeinander treffen. *Die Bezeichnung Bettlerkönigin, die Razdal mo Eraz an Daenerys Targaryen richtet ist eine Anspielung auf ihren Bruder, Viserys Targaryen, der auch als Bettlerkönig bezeichnet wird. Medien Bilder *Siehe: Bilder (Die Schlacht der Bastarde) 609 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 609_Das_Treffen_zwischen_Daenerys_und_Asha.jpg|Daenerys trifft auf Theon und Asha Graufreud 609_Wun_Wun.jpg|Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun 609_Sansa_Jon.jpg|Sansa mit Jon 609_Tormund.jpg|Tormund 609 Jon Schnee.jpg|Jon Schnee 609_Kleinjon_Umber.jpg|Kleinjon Umber 609_Bolton_Armee.jpg|Die Bolton Armee 609_Stark_Armee.jpg|Die Stark Armee 609 Ramsay.jpg|Ramsay Bolton 609_Rickon_Stark_Tod.jpg|Rickon Stark ist vom tödlichen Pfeil von Ramsay getroffen 609_JonSchnee.jpg|Jon sieht den flüchtenden Ramsay und verfolgt Ihn 609_WunWun_Jon_Tormund.jpg|Wun Wun, Jon und Tormund im Burginnenhof von Winterfell 609_Ramsay_Hund_Tod.jpg|Ramsay Bolton wird von seinen Hunden zerfleischt 609_Sansa.jpg|Sansa schaut Ramsays kurz beim Sterben zu und wendet sich dann lächelnd ab 609 Tormund in der Schlacht.jpg 609 Ritter des Grünen Tals.jpg 609 Rat vor der Schlacht.jpg 609 Ramsay Bolton(1).jpg 609 Ramsay Bolton Rickon Stark.jpg 609 Ramsay Bolton Rickon Stark(1).jpg 609 Jon schützt sich mit einem Schild.jpg|Jon greift Ramsay an und schützt sich dabei bezeichnenderweise mit einem Schild aus dem Hause Mormont 609 Dothraki.jpg 609 Davos in der Schlacht.jpg 609 Bolton-Schildwall(1).jpg 609 Arryn-Armee durchbricht den Kessel.jpg 609 Tormund(2).jpg 609 Tormund(1).jpg 609 Tormund Jon Schnee.jpg 609 Stark-Armee.jpg 609 Sansa Stark.jpg 609 Sansa Stark(1).jpg 609 Petyr Baelish.jpg 609 Petyr Baelish Sansa Stark.jpg 609 Melisandre Jon Schnee.jpg 609 Kleinjon Umber(1).jpg 609 Jon Schnee(2).jpg 609 Jon Schnee(1).jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 9 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 9 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 9 – New Generation (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 9 – Battle of the Bastards (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Anatomy of A Scene The Battle of Winterfell (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 9 Clip - Battle of the Bastards (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * *Originalscript der Episode Einzelnachweise en:Battle of the Bastards (episode) es:La batalla de los bastardos fr:La Bataille des Bâtards lt:La batalla de los bastardos pl:Bitwa bękartów (odcinek) pt-br:A Batalha dos Bastardos ro:Bătălia bastarzilor (episod) ru:Битва бастардов zh:TV:第六季第九集 uk:Битва бастардів (епізод) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6